a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED (Light Emitting Diode) road lamp, and more particularly to an LED road lamp which uses a cooling fin seat as an outer cover of a road lamp, with the cooling fin seat being directly exposed in atmosphere and being directly in contact with atmosphere, so as to achieve a better heat dissipation effect and to prolong a lifetime of usage of LED chips.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A typical conventional LED road lamp is disclosed in a Taiwan New Utility Model No. M303333, “Assembly Structure of an LED Road Lamp and a Heat Dissipation Module.” In that model, an upper cover plate should be used to cover a heat conduction plate. However, as a cooling space of the heat conduction plate is limited, it is not able to contact with atmosphere, which allows heat to be accumulated in an interior of the upper cover plate, thereby being unable to quickly dissipate the heat. Moreover, as a heat pipe is vertically transfixed into a spacer plate and the heat conduction plate, the heat pipe is only provided with a shorter position to serve as a hot end, and only the hot end is in touch with a surface of an isothermal plate. As the hot end is provided with shorter length, smaller area and volume to receive heat, temperature at which the heat is conducted from the heat pipe to the heat conduction plate will be limited; therefore, it will not be able to achieve an object of high-efficiency heat dissipation in a short time, and hence a lifetime of usage of an LED lamp set cannot be increased effectively.